Stay
by ElizabethAyna
Summary: 19 year old Ana is suffering from an unknown disease. She barely has anyone visiting her and she is sure she will die lonely. Well that's to the point when a handsome man accidentally enters her room. When she has finally someone to talk to, both develop deeper feelings, though she knows it's unfair to him and her. She will die after all, or will she really?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tubes. Tubes. Everywhere I looked where tubes and hospital machines. Sadly enough this would be the only thing I will see for the next few.. well I'm not even sure how long I'm going to be here.

I wasn't in the hospital for a very long time, comparing it to others here. 1 month. One month of uncertainty, because no doctor is able to tell me what I have. They analysed every bone and veine in my body, yet haven't figured out what I am suffering from. Even though most are certain that it is coming from my brain. My nervesystem isn't functioning properly anymore, which of course makes me unmobile, weak and I pretty much can't control my own body.

One day I collapsed in my classroom, I couldn't breathe and was suffocated by my own spittle. My teachers assumed I was having an epileptical attack and called 911. For a few hours I had lost the ability to talk and couldn't properly move my body. I felt as if I was trapped into a stranger's body. Well and since then I've been here. The doctors weren't able to do a CT either, because once I was in there, I've had a heartattack and couldn't bear how cramped and little space I had. I'm sure the doctors told me another reason too, but I've forgotten. I forget quite a few things lately.

''No Andrea, I have no fucking idea wehn I am done here.'' I heard an angry and annoyed male voice from the hallway. I heard him coming closer and strangely the man entered my room. He had a suit on and looked very handsome.. and hot. Wow.

''I'm sorry, I think I got the wrong room.'' The man said, still frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair. He stepped out of the room and called someone.

Even though he didn't seem like the happiest guy in town, I really wished he stayed. I hadn't had any social contact to a human being except my doctors or nurses, which was really getting to me. My father died and I haven't had any contact to my mother since years. Didn't have many friends either, in fact I had none.

When the man turned around to look at me once more, I tried to give him a smile. Though I'm pretty sure it came out more of a smirk, because I had little control.

He hung up the phone and saw me starring at him.

''I'm sorry again. I'm suppose to visit a friend of mine and they've obviously told me the wrong room number at the reception.'' He said very firmly, as if he was talking to a business partner.

''No problem. It's nice to see another face except those of my nruses and doctors.'' I whispered weakly.

His eyes widened and his mouth popped open. Within a second he held a hand over his mouth.

'Damn don't tell me you have an infectious disease, so no one can visit?'' He asked me in horror.

I chuckled. ''No, I just don't have many people visiting.''

Suddenly I had to cough very loudly and when I opened my eyes a few blood drops were on my hand, nothing unusual.

The man stared at me with a frown on his face. He looked angry.. no pissed.

Great I don't even know this man and already disgusted him so much. I looked down at my hands and whiped the little blood away. I was going to inform the doctors, right now I simply wanted to enjoy the converstion with this man.

But when I looked up he was gone. I couldn't help the dissapointment that ran through me. What did I expect? Him staying and talking to sick me, while he was actually here to visit a friend. I laid back into my pillow and played with my fingers. Honestly, if this was going to continue than I could as well die. What's the point in being in a hospital, sick and probably dying if I had no one?

''I've called someone to check up on you.'' The same voice from before told me. I looked up and found him standing at the door, still keeping his distance.

''Look I'm really in a hurry now, but I'm coming here tomorrow again. Perhaps I could stop by and .. uh yeah we'll see.'' He said. Without even awaiting an answer he stormed off.

In this moment I couldn't help the grin spreading on my face. I mean he didn't say that he was going to come and talk, but he maybe he would. After all why would he step by? Then again, I'm sure a man like him has far mor important things to do than to hang out with a 19 year old.

After all he said he was busy and it also fitted with his appearance. The suit and tie, the calls etc. Plus he seemed quite older than me. I'd guess he was in his late twenties.

Yeah he will obviously just check up on me, since he pitied me? I shouldn't have told him that I was alone here.

I should simply forget about it. It's silly. No one has ever showed any interest. Not even when I got sick.

So why would that change now? It won't.

* * *

 **We'll see Ana, we'll see.** **Short first chapter I know, the next one will be longer. Please leave a review telling me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for my absence, I should have posted this story around this time, since I knew November was going to be hell. I didn't have any time to write let alone rest so I am really sorry. Updates should be more frequent now.**

 **Recap: Ana is sick and lying in the hospital when Christian accidentally comes into her room. He promises her to come back since he felt bad that no one is there for her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

My eyes were glued to the clock. It was exactly and I asked myself over and over again when the guy from yesterday would arrive. It was the main thought I was having today, since nothing more exciting was happening. The nurses checked on me every hour and once a day I got to go out, of course with a wheel chair.

As you see my life isn't really interesting. I am not, so it was a miracle to me that such a guy would ever want to come and see me. He probably only did it, because he felt bad that I had no one, or maybe because he just stormed in yesterday and disturbed me. Even though he didn't.

The little meeting we had yesterday was the most exciting thing that happened to me in months. It was quite entertaining to watch him on the phone and clearly being confused as to where he was. He seemed so busy and mature, yet there was something that made him look younger. His mesmerizing grey eyes.

 _Oh yeah his eyes._

Maybe he wasn't going to come? Who knows? He could have said it only to make me happy in that moment. Wasn't new to me to meet douchebags who don't give a shit about me. In my entire life I was either being played or the relationship didn't work out. According to them it was of course always my fault.

I didn't hope for a.. uhm deeper connection with this man. I'd be to simply talk to him, though I'm sure he wouldn't come back again considering how busy he seems. Perhaps he'll only stay for a few minutes today. And even those I'd appreciate.

Knock. Knock.

My head slowly shifted toward the door of my room and there he was. Casually standing at the door frame in his suit. I though he had a blank expression on his face when I first looked at him, but as I took a closer look I saw that he was angry.

Why was he angry? Did I do something? Did someone die? His friend perhaps?

"I am sorry that I couldn't come earlier. Work was being a pain in the ass.'' The guy said as he came closer to me with strong steps. Such a tall man he was.

"What do you work as?'' I said. ".. if you don't mind me asking of course.'' I added, not wanting to push any lines. I've come across a few people that were offended by this question. God knows why.

"I'm a CEO.'' He simply said, his eyes glued to me.

I looked down. I though he'd tell me more, I _wanted_ to know more. Finally have a conversation instead of people just staring at me. But what do I expect? That a stranger tells me all about his work and life?

 _Wake up Ana._

"How did you get in here?'' He asked curiously, looking around the room once before they ended up on me again. His body was bent a little forward to me as if he wanted to figure me out.

"By getting ill.'' I said with a chuckle. To my surprise he gave me a smile too.

"The doctors don't know what I have. One day I collapsed in my classroom and yeah that's pretty much how I got here. Better answer?'' I smiled at him.

"Did you previously had any problems?'' He asked serious. Great. I wanted this to be a light conversation and now it's all about my disease again.

"No and no accident or so either that could explain my state.'' I said with a shrug and turned away from him.

Much to my surprise I felt his warm hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?'' The guy apologized sincerely and I chuckled at his expression.

"No. I might look fragile, but I can answer some questions without falling apart.'' I let out a small laugh, trying to lighten things up.

"You shouldn't joke about such things'' He said firmly. And there it was again. That angry look on his face.

Geez. This man does have a personality. One minute he seems to be in the mood of joking the next he is dead serious again. Maybe he wasn't here to make me feel better. No, bullshit. I did enjoy his presence. But if this was going to end badly or if he's in a bad mood then he could as well go now.

"Maybe you should go.'' I said, taking the pudding in front of me. To be distracted I started to eat and didn't dare to look at him.

For some odd reason I expected him to ask me why or any response. But he didn't. He simply stood up from his chair and walked away.

He walked away.

Shouldn't be surprised. I told him to.

"I'll come back tomorrow.'' He said, without looking back at me.

Perplexed, confused and disappointed I looked after him. I couldn't figure him out and usually I'm good at it. He was so…confusing. And I only know him for a day. Yet I guess I was confusing to him too. But I just didn't want any more conflict. My whole life was about conflicts and negativity.

He will come back. Will it be like today?

I didn't know. I just knew that I wanted to see him again.

* * *

 **So you guys tell me. Either way I will update once a week with a longer chapter, or three times a week with chapters with plus/minus this length. What do you think?**

 **How do you think will the next day go? Let me tell you, Christian does have something in his mind and Ana will be quite surprised.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I think finding a compromise would be best. I will update twice a week with chapters around this length. Not too short, not too long in my opinion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Why the fuck couldn't I get this girl out of my mind. Since the day I met her, her fragile and beautiful face is haunting my thoughts. Even at night, where I'd usually dream of something else, she'd be there. Which surprises me.

I've never dreamed of someone else, but my birth mother. Night for night I'd get a nightmare of the time when I was younger. But not now. Not since I met Anastasia. My dreams are now filled with her and to be honest they were either good or bad dreams. Either way I was having a nightmare about her and her disease or about the opposite. Her being truly happy and healthy.

With me.

It was sick that I couldn't get her out of my mind and was having such dreams. I hardly knew this girl, yet she fascinates me.

I was sitting at my desk, trying to manage my time table with her. I could get Andrea to do it, but I didn't want everyone to know that I was visiting a stranger in the hospital while I could do other important things concerning the company.

"Sir.'' I heard Ashlyn's voice as she slowly approached me. I turned around to see her naked, her hair tied up. She went onto her knees, her eyes fixed to the ground.

Without saying something I turned away again. I wasn't in the mood to fuck with her. Not when I had a dying girl in my mind, that I couldn't help. Though it was unusual for me. Usually I'd take Ashlyn or other submissive a few times a day. Either way to release my anger and stress or to distract myself. In this occasion though it didn't seem…. right.

"Master, you have been denying me for days now. Is there something I did wrong?'' Ashlyn asked and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

Bad move.

"Get your damn hand of my shoulder.'' I snapped, still not facing her. She obeyed.

"Please, tell me what I can do to please you again.'' Ashlyn whispered into my ear, bending down.

Make Anastasia healthy.

That is what would please me. She would then get out of my mind and I could think about other things. But of course I couldn't tell this Ashlyn. She wouldn't understand. No one would.

"Go and prepare dinner and we'll see.'' I answered firmly, grasping the pencil in my hand even tighter. I wanted to be alone.

"As you wish, Sir.'' she said obediently and left the room.

Then there was a knock on my door. I gritted my teeth and balled my fist together. If it was Ashlyn again, then I would sure as hell punish her hard for this. Luckily it wasn't her. It was Taylor who entered after I didn't say anything.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Sir. But I have some news.'' he said as he approached me with a brown folder.

"About Miss Steele?'' I told him, though my tone already said that it better be something concerning her.

"Yes. Welch and I searched for the best doctors. One of them being Dr. Marshall.'' Taylor informed me. He was obediently having his eyes straight forward, his hand were intertwined.

I opened the file and carefully read through it. I wanted one of the best to treat her. No I wanted _the_ best. I couldn't understand how no one has figured out what she has until now. She was suffering for months and her disease couldn't even be diagnosed! What a shame to the health care system. Instead of calling in new doctors, they just wait. Wait for a fucking miracle that wasn't going to happen.

Letting the girl believe she is a hopeless case. That she will die.

"There is something to mention, Sir.'' Taylor interrupted my thoughts. I didn't answer and just looked at him. Waiting for him to continue.

"Dr. Marshall does have the reputation to be having a quite.. close relationship to his patients.'' Taylor told me carefully.

With all my strength I threw the file onto the table.

"He fucks his patients?!'' I shouted, making Taylor flinch.

"A few of his patients fell in love with him. One became a stalker of his. One accused him of making out with her. But there was no record of a sexual act.''

"Then why the fuck do you give me his file?!'' I yelled again, standing up.

"Sir. He is the best in his field. Not one patient died in his hands and they are all recovering. Even the previous hopeless cases.'' Taylor answered, still having a blank expression, but I noticed that he was talking with more care now.

"Fine. I want to talk to him.''

"He is willing to meet up tomorrow.'' Taylor said. I nodded, telling him to arrange the meeting.

Even if the sucker was the best in his field. I will sure as heck prevent that he will lay one finger on Anastasia. How the fuck can he still have his license? Holes in the system, again. I'd make sure that whenever he is treating her, someone will be with them. And if not than he can get his ass back to Europe and treat woman there

I needed to get out. Needed to see her. Just as I promised.

Without waiting for Taylor to come or drive me somewhere, I decided to take my own car. I needed time to think, even if it only meant the twenty minutes in my car. The last time I had to deal with such complicated things that I wasn't prepared to, was when I was younger. When I had to look out for my own mother, because she messed up and prostituted herself. For years I had to swallow everything, all the pain I was feeling. Both emotional and physical. I never wanted to feel like this again.

Which is why I started to take control over my life in all fields. I was the lead in my company and even in relationships I was the one with the last say. Now it's all getting messed up. This girl in the hospital was driving me insane.

 _Anastasia Steele_

Such a beautiful name. When I thought about her or whenever I was with her, I didn't have any control anymore. It's as if she has. My hands were tied up. She was ill.. really ill and for once in my life I couldn't just snap with my fingers and everything would eventually turn out great.

I was driving down the railway on my way to the best flower shop in town. Anastasia will like flowers, won't she? Doesn't every girl? Then she doesn't seem like an ordinary girl who would want ordinary flowers. But it was a start.

Really, I was good in a lot of things. But these type of things made me uncomfortable. I knew how to fuck and run a company. I knew how to play the piano and so many more things, but when it came to sentimental stuff, like looking out for someone or being very careful, I sucked.

Again, as I was thinking about her I didn't really notice that I was already there. I parked my car in front of the flower shop, since it wouldn't take me long anyways. Stepping into the shop, I was quite overwhelmed by all the scents that hit me. What was so tempting and nice about flowers? I didn't get it.

"Good morning, how can I help you, Sir?'' an old lady said as she came forward. She had a warm smile on her face, welcoming me in her store.

"I want to gift flowers to a woman. White roses.'' I said, satisfied that I had already run my background check on her. Otherwise I'd be fucked in this mass of flowers.

"Very well. Should I wrap them up for a special occasion? We have birthday cards, wedding cards and some more. Let me find them.'' she said as she went behind her counter, searching for them.

"No thank you. I don't think she'd be able to read the card.'' I told her. In her medical records it said she gets a headache everyday and right now it is so bad that focusing on any letters would make it even worse.

"Are flowers the right thing then?'' The lady said concerned, walking toward me.

I raised my eyebrow. What the fuck did she mean?

"Don't get me wrong, Sir. But if she has trouble reading letters and you want to gift them, I assume that it is for someone in a hospital?'' she asked.

I simply nodded.

"My son was in the hospital once too and he hated everything that was smelling or colorful. Yes, these roses are white, but mine do have a strong scent.'' she said, half smiling.

Damn, she was right. Now what do I do. Go to her with nothing? Taylor is still searching for the best specialist and I promised I would surprise her.

"Is she in there for a long time?''

"Yes a couple of months. Hardly had any contact with a human being except her nurses and doctors.'' I told her sincerely, feeling that dang pain in my chest again.

The ladies eyes widened and her expression turned pitiful. "Poor girl. Well then I would suggest that you take her out. Fresh air helped my son and also to see the beautiful nature instead of just the hospital room.'' she said.

"And all those elements won't bother her? Since flowers already do?" I asked confused. I felt so helpless that it made me angry.

"Bright colors perhaps will. But talk to her and maybe ask her doctors to know what you could do.'' she answered and in that moment a few customers came in.

"Thank you.'' I said thankful, gave her a nod and left the store.

Yesterday I never thought I'd be so involved with this girl. Now all I can think about is how I can help her. How I could make her feel better. Yesterday I obviously didn't. It was the first time a girl send me out and I wasn't used to it. I hated the feeling. I wanted to have control again, and for that I had to make her happy and figure out what is wrong.

Never did I want to be so attached to someone. But I couldn't help it. Her beautiful blue eyes were so mesmerizing and the only thing that her disease didn't fade.

Right now I was making my way to the hospital, thinking of many ideas that could maybe make her happy. Of course I had to talk to the doctors first, but I guess a little trip to the garden with perhaps things she likes will make her happy. If her state is getting better I could take her to another place, further away from the hospital.

A grin spread across my face as I thought about telling all that to her. She did seem sad when I left yesterday, so I don't think she is still mad. Or was she mad? To be honest she was quite hard to figure out. She was joking and then wanted me to leave. I had no fucking idea what was wrong.

After I parked my car, I quickly made my way into the hospital. Into the section where she was lying. A nurse came toward me with sad face.

"There you are Mr. Grey.'' she rushed and touched my arms.

My heart stopped beating for a second. Was she dead? What happened?

"Felicia's state is getting worse. She's had a heart attack this morning and his recovering, but she still didn't wake up.''

Felicia. My ex-fiancee. She had a minor car accident about a week ago and even though we weren't in touch anymore, my parents convinced me to visit her. Just like they talked me into marrying her two years ago. I had to relationship to her, not even sexually. It was all just for business and for the media to stop talking.

Without me answering, the nurse showed me the way to her room. But I still couldn't stop thinking about Anastasia. She was waiting.

Lucky me, we had to pass Ana's room. And when we did I saw her sitting on her bed, eating soup. Her head turned to us as we walked by.

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. When she realized we were only passing, it all fell down and the broken face I was looking at made my heart ache in pain.

I broke my promise.

* * *

 **So yeah here is the longer chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading. I surely did enjoy writing it for you guys! And this time in CPOV, which I liked. Until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for the overhelming support/feedback. So here's the promised Chapter. I don't know how my updating schedule is going to be, but I hope to give you more than one chapter a week, since I know how it sucks to wait for a new one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

And then there are people in this world who are truly trying to convey the message to never give your hopes up. That there will always be someone you can rely on. For me that was never the case, not just in this particular moment, but ever. From the moment I was born.

People leave me. That's what they do. And I watch them leave.

But blame on me. I was stupid enough to let another person into my life, to even say become close. The minute I saw him, the minute he walked in and started talking to me, I should have put up my usual barrier. The only reasonable behaviour would have been to ignore him. To signalise that I wasn't interested. But I decided to do the opposite.

Then again, I couldn't help myself. As shameful as it is, I needed it. I needed the contact, a real interraction with a human being who seemed interested, or one who at least didn't pretend to enjoy the conversations we had.

I sincerely craved for it. All those weeks being stuck here in this room, not able to properly move.

Doesn't everyone crave for a someone to hold you?

For anyone in this world to truly like you?

Often it isn't even the loneliness that bothers me. It's the debatte I have with myself. About myself. I ask myself what is wrong with me, why people don't like to stay or grow a deeper connection.

I've had a couple of friends, even close ones. Or so I thought. But most of the times, they either way ditched be, or we just weren't close. The friendships and all my other relationships always used to be one sided.

I worked for it. I asked if they'd like to do something, hang out or do something more exciting. I was the one who texted them, asking if they were okay. But never did anyone ever ask me those questions.

They didn't appreciate me the way I appreciated them. Is it really that hard to ask these simple questions? Those questions that would instantly cheer me up and put a smile on my face?

Something had to be wrong with me.

I couldn't explain it otherwise. All the people leaving, me never having a real bond with someone.

So was it natural to crave for a man that I don't even know the name of? He passed me, he knew I was here, waiting for him yet he decided to walk away. The worst part was him looking at me. That moment felt awkward and painful, cause I knew he wasn't going to come back.

A knock on the door, threw me out of my thoughts. I didn't look up, I simply didn't have the energy or motivation to do so.

"I am sorry, Ana." I heard his voice say.

I chuckled, a rather sad one. "Please don't start explaining why you can't come today. You don't own me one."

"I think I do. I made a promise and I won't break that one. It's just that-" he was cut of by someone coming in. A woman in a wheelchair, a nurse stood behind her. She was quite attractive. Long blond hair and a well proportioned face with bright green eyes.

"Christian, love, what is taking you so long?" the woman said as the nurse brought her closer to him. She immediately intertwined her hands with his and smiled up at him.

It was the second time a sharp pain rushed through my body. I don't know what it was, but the sight of them holding hands was painful. Maybe because I ached for the same kind of love? The same kind from him perhaps?

But I didn't want to show it. Instead I put on a smile on my face as if it didn't bother me. The entire time, his eyes were locked with mine. He didn't even look at her for once. And she noticed.

"Did you hear what happened?" She said and stared up at him.

"Yes, I did." he answered, his eyes still on me. Her smile grew wider. "Though you do seem pretty fit for someone who just had a heart attack."

Unintentionally my eyes grew wide and my mouth opened. There's no way, she's had one. I bit my lips, to prevent me from smiling, but Christian saw it.

He turned towards the nurse, let go of her hand and said, "Could you please bring her back to her room?". The nurse nodded and was about to take her.

But the woman refused. "You're ditching me for someone like _her_?!''

"I am not ditching anyone. I am simply choosing who to be with. And right now I'd like to spend my time with Ana, if that is okay?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. He seemed quite unsure of my answer, but there it was again.

The hope in his eyes.

On one hand, I didn't want all the trouble. I knew that she will make some more trouble in the future and conflicts are the least thing that I needed right now. Then again, I couldn't help it. When I looked him in the eye, I saw the sincerity. He wanted to be here. Otherwise he would not have just said that to her, right?

"I'd love to" I said, feeling my cheeks warming up. He simply gave a symbol to the nurse and even though I saw the woman protesting, I didn't notice her anymore. I blended her out, and it seemed as if he did the same.

And finally we were alone.

He slowly approached me and sat down on the chair next to me. Just like he did yesterday.

For moments we just looked at each other. Silently. And to be honest that was all I needed today. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. To my surprise it wasn't an awkward silence at all. It felt nice.

"I will be there for you. And I know words can also just be words for some. But I mean it. I want to help you and be here." , he said breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"You don't even know me", I chuckled, looking down.

"But I want to and I am going to." , he said with a strong voice.

And somehow I believed him.

If it was foolish or not, I didn't know. I didn't _want_ to know. At least not for a while.

* * *

 **Yeaah, short I know, but that was all I had to say for this chapter. The next one will include a full day of them spending time together (like the lady in the shop suggested).**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **-ElizabethAyna**


End file.
